LEB: PC: Marshal Jayce Rikkert
Summary See the [[Template:LEB:CS:PCStatBlock|PC Stat Block template]] for assistance. |Action=Standard |Keywords=Weapon |Recharge=at-will |Power Description= '''Target:''' One creature '''+13''' vs '''AC''' '''Hit:''' Weapon (1 [W]) +10 damage }} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Weapon |Power Description='''Ranged''' 5/10 '''Target:''' One creature '''+12''' vs '''AC''' '''Hit:''' 1d6 + 10 damage }} |Action=No Action |Recharge=Encounter |Keywords=Psionic |Power Description='''Melee 1''' '''Target:''' One creature '''Trigger:''' Jayce hits with an attack during his turn. '''Effect:''' The target takes 8 damage. If the target wasn't targetted by the triggering attack, the damage is increasd to 10 damage.,br> '''Special:''' Jayce can only use this power once per turn.}} |Action=Minor |Recharge=Encounter |Keyword=Healing |Power Description='''Close''' burst 5 (10 at 11th level, 15 at 21st level) '''Target:''' Rava or one ally in the burst '''Effect:''' The target can spend a healing surge to regain surge value + 2d6 + 11 hit points. '''Nimbus Symbol Property:''' When rava uses the healing word power during a combat encounter, she and each ally within 5 squares of Rava also gain 5 temp hp. '''Special:''' Rava can use this power 2 times per encounter. At 16th level, she can use this power 3 times per encounter. She can only use this power one time per round. }} |Action=Standard |Recharge=Encounter |Keywords=Divine, Implement |Power Description='''Ranged''' 10 '''Target:''' One creature '''+9''' vs '''Will''' '''Hit:''' Until the end of Rava's next turn, the target takes a -5 penalty to attack rolls and all defenses. }} |Items= |Features= |Alignment=Neutral |Strength=20 (+7) |Constitution=10 (+2) |Dexterity=15 (+4) |Intelligence=10 (+2) |Wisdom=10 (+2) |Charisma=13 (+3) |Skills=Athletics +12, Endurance +7, Intimidate +8, Perception +9, Streetwise +8 |Feats=Mark of Sentinel, Monastic Disciple, Two Weapon Fighting, Martial Cross Training |Equipment=Ghost Strike ki focus +2, Agile Scale Armor +1, Brooch of Shielding +1, Healer's Brooch +1, Ritual Book [Contains: Lvl1: Comrade's Succor, Comprehend Language]; 392 gp * Trained Skill}} Character Information Background Born in the town of . Appearance '''Age:''' 30 '''Gender:''' Male '''Height:''' 6'2" '''Weight:''' 190 lbs. Jayce. Personality '''Alignment:''' Unaligned Braddock is confident and sure of himself. He is easy to approach and talks opening and honestly. He doesn't like elves, but if they are scholars, he will put this aside and seek their company as well. Above all else, Braddock is searching for power. He will pursue relics and ruins in hopes of unearthing not money, but the remnants of powerful entities from which he can draw power. Hooks * Braddock is loyal to Blaurath d'Kundarak and House Kundarak above all else. He would happily perform missions for them. * He is drawn to ancient ruins, history and relics, knowing that powerful entities stir in their graves. * Braddock would prioritize any information or leads to lost dwarven relics. Kicker * Braddock has specifically been asked to return dwarven artifacts, no matter the source. His mission is secretive, which is why he travels alone. Other Sections Adventuring Group: Equipment '''Coins:''' 27 gp '''Encumbrance:''' 24 lbs '''Normal Load:''' 100lbs '''Heavy Load:''' 200lbs '''Maximum Drag Load:''' 500lbs Math Attributes Attacks Defenses Senses and Reactions '''Senses:''' Normal Vision Health '''Surges per day:''' 9 (9 class, +0 Con) Speed and Movement '''Speed:''' 5 Racial Features '''Human''' #+2 bonus to any one ability score. #Bonus Feat: Gain bonus feat at first level. #Bonus Skill: Gain training in one additional skill from your class skill list. #Human Defense Bonus: +1 racial bonus to Fortitude, Reflex and Will defenses #Human Power Selection: Bonus At Will power selection #Languages: Common, Choice of one other. #Size: Medium #Speed: 6 Class Features '''[Fighter: Slayer]''' (HotFL) #'''Heroic Slayer:''' (level 1) Gain a bonus to damage roll of weapon attacks equal to Dexterity modifier. #'''Weapon Talent:''' (level 1) Gain a +1 bonus to the attack rolls of weapon attacks. #'''Fighter Stances:''' (level 1) Gain two fighter stance powers (Battle Wrath, Bezerker's Charge). #'''Power Strike:''' (level 1) Gain the ''Power Strike'' power. #'''Utility Power''': (level 2) Gain #'''Improved Power Strike''': (level 3): Gain an additional use of ''Power Strike'' per encounter, but you can still use it only once per turn. #'''Quick Swap:''' (level 4) Once during each of your turns, you can draw or stow a weapon as a free action instead of a minor action. Feats * 1st: Monastic Disciple: Gain class skill with Perception. May use Stone Fist Fury of Blows once/encounter. Gain proficiency with ki focus. * Human Bonus Feat: Mark of Sentinel: Shift before or after attack when making Opportunity Attack. Able to use rituals: Eye of Warning, Eye of Alarm, Magic Circle. * 2nd: Two Handed Fighting: +1 to damage rolls when using a weapon in each hand. * 4th: Martial Cross Training: Lose one use of Power Strike in exchange for an encounter attack power of your level or lower. Theme: Sentinel Marshal #1st: +2 to Diplomacy and Intimidate checks on subjects who know Jayce is a Sentinel Marshal and respects or fears members of that group. #1st: Marshal's Interdiction: Encounter Power #5th: +2 to Insight and Perception checks Background * Deneith Bodyguard: - Jayce served as a bodyguard during the last war. Class Bonus: Perception +2. Skills and Languages '''Languages:''' Common, Goblin Tracking Money +412 gp starting gold (100 gp starting + 312 for level 4) - 15 gp Adventurer's Kit - 360 gp Amulet of Protection +1 27 gp Treasure Level 1: Parcel lvl+1 :: Bracers of Mighty Striking Level 2: Parcel lvl+3 :: Agile Scale Armor +1 Level 3: Parcel lvl+4 :: Ghost Strike Ki Focus +2 : Wish List XP Starting XP: 3750 Total XP: 3750 Changes * 2/18/2013: Created STAT BLOCK LIST: [sblock=ministats] '''Marshal Rikkert''', level 4 Human Fighter Status: Init: +5 Speed: 5 Perception:19 Insight: 12 AC: 21 (20) F: 21 R:16 W:15 HP: 43/43 Surges: 9/9 Surge Value: 10 AP: 1 Languages: Human, Goblin Str: 20 Dex: 15 Wis: 10 Con: 10 Int: 10 Cha: 13 MBA: +13 vs. AC, 1d8+10 Powers: At-Will: Encounter: Daily: [/sblock] Judge Comments Level 4 Approval 1: Approval 2: